Aqua's Crossover Talkshow!
by aquamista
Summary: It's crazy! Shugo Chara plus K-ON! equals Perfect Whackiness! Send questions to Shugo Chara！ Or K-ON Characters！ Warning for Shugo Chara Qs: I cannot answer Qs based on episodes 70 and above Sorry... Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Aqua: Ok. Good day to everyone! I just want to say that this is my first fanfic, let alone a Q and A one. So just help me and support me ok? I'll need it… And now for the disclaimer:**

**SHUGO CHARA or BLACK JACK is not mine!! If it is, I would be dead in Happiness. But I'm still alive so…**

**.: ENJOY THE STORY:.**

* * *

**Aqua: Oh! And to make things easier, Bold sentences are for fan mails, -things bracketed like this- means the character is doing that, and… Well, that's it I guess… Okay!**

Aqua: Welcome everyone to our first day of the Talkshow!

- clap clap clap -

Aqua: And only here in Aqua's Talkshow, we have a special crossovering guest, who is sort of my co-host, Black Jack!! -Claps with the audience-

Black Jack: You… Got a wrong grammar there, Aqua…

Aqua: -sweatdrops- Oh whatever. And of course, Our main Characters from Shugo Chara, The guardians, the Ex-Guardians, and their Charas!! Utau and Ikuto, too.

Utau: Hey!! We're just and ADD-ON??!

Aqua: Chill, singer. Chill.-got scratched on the back by Ikuto- Itai!!! Hey! What was that for CAT??!!

Ikuto: I need a scratching post. And you dragged me here when I was eating my breakfast.

Aqua: For a charming man, you are a sick, sick boy. -Glares at Ikuto-

Ikuto: Yeah. I get that a lot.

Amu: From me mostly.

Aqua: H-hey… Sensei, aren't you gonna say something..?

Black Jack: … -reading a book about the anatomy of the heart-

Aqua: -Sweatdrops- Uh. Okay… Where did you get that book anyway..?

Black Jack: … -still reading-

Ran: Hey Aqua, did you explain about us Shugo Charas?

Aqua: Y-yeah.

Suu: And what was his reaction desu~?

Aqua: -three black lines appeared on her head- U-uhhh…..

-Flashback-

I told him that I was having a Talkshow, and I wanted him in it. His eyebrows narrowed, telling me that he has no time to do so. I pleaded, saying that he can go out when he has a patient. Finally I reached his heart, and so he said 'fine'. But here comes the most difficult part.

Black Jack: so who are the guests there anyway?

Aqua: Oh. They're people from Shugo Chara. You're like a crossover there.

Black Jack: Who are they?

Aqua: It's a long list, having them bring their Charas and all.

Black Jack: Charas? Isn't that a thing, not a person? How can it influence how many people there are?

Aqua: -muttering 'What a curious man you are'- You see… In their world…

- After an HOUR of explaining-

Aqua: So that's what they are.

Black Jack: -Eyes wide open, mouth gaping wide- A-a-a-a…

Aqua: Uh… Sensei? Are you okay?

-Black Jack faints-

Aqua: ACK! Kuroo!!! – Doing a check on his breathing, heartbeat, etc.- He… Fainted for nothing..? What surprises me is the phrase 'Black Jack Fainted'… -sigh- Well, he's just a person, ain't he?

-End of Flashback-

All the Charas: O.O

Kusu Kusu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black Jack: Hey! That was NOT how it happened!

Aqua: Yeah Riight. In your dreams. Anyhow, we have a lot of questions to answer!

Ikuto: -glances at the paper with the questions-Yeah. Three.

Aqua: Oh shut up you over-grown cat with no optimism. –Kicks Ikuto to the window, the window got smashed into pieces and Ikuto fell outside- Oops… Well, that's gonna need some fixing…

Amu: IKUTO!!

Aqua: Oh. Someone's concerned, eh?

Amu: No I'm not!... -dashed madly to Ikuto-

Aqua: Oh yeah, then what do you call that? Anyways, onto the Questions!

**To Tadase**

**Do you prefer Amu or taking over the world, prince?**

Aqua: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!!!!

Black Jack: Why..?

Tadase: -Chara change- I AM NOT A PRINCE YOU COMMONER! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO MY POWER AS A KING!! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH AMU AS MY QUEEN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Rima: I'll go get the bucket… -Walks to the janitor's closet-

Black Jack: What an odd change of character…

-Everyone except Rima, Tadase and Black Jack nodded-

Rima: -traps Tadase's head with a bucket- 1-2-3- Done. –Takes it off-

Tadase: -runs to the dark corner of the room- uuuhh…..

Black Jack: Does he do that often? After the change of character thing?

Aqua: More that you'll ever know… Next!

**To Amu**

**Stop cheating! Tadase or Ikuto??**

Aqua: Where is she? Does it take that long to get a stray cat-human back inside a building?

Nagihiko: I'll go get her. -walks out the door-

-Silence for 5 minutes-

Nagihiko: -returns back in with both Ikuto and Amu, each in each hand-

Aqua: Let me guess… Another catfight?

Amu: How do you know?

Aqua: Well, your badly scratched clothes and face gave me a tiny clue. -.- Anyways, you have a question. –Hands the paper to Amu-

Amu: -reads the question-CHEATING?!

Aqua: Yes. Cheating. That's the word.

Ikuto: Answer the question, amu-koi.

Tadase: k-koi?! H-how dare you?!

Black Jack: Why? What's the big deal?

Aqua: Sensei, you sound like you're not from Japan…

Black Jack: … -thinking- Koi? The fish?

Aqua: The OTHER meaning.

Black Jack: Oh. I see.

Aqua: -sweatdrops- Clueless men.

Ran: More like clueless MAN.

Black Jack: THEY TALK?!

Aqua: Sensei, instead of reading a book about the heart, how about you read about the brain?

Black Jack: You didn't tell me that they can talk!

Aqua: -sweatdrops- I did. See what I mean?

Amu: I will NOT answer that question! I am NOT cheating!!! –runs outside the building-

Yoru: That was her excuse? Lame nya~.

Black Jack: Next question.

Aqua: -reads question silently first- OH! Ok. EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!! Except Nagihiko.

-Everyone except Nagihiko covers their ears-

Aqua: EXCLUDING YOU SENSEI!!

Black Jack: You should've said that more specifically.

Aqua: Sensei, I'm only a PERSON.

**To Nagihiko**

**Is it really okay to lie about your gender? I mean, that's a pretty big lie you got there.**

Nagihiko: I see what you mean… But, It's just too weird to say it now! Especially when Amu is waiting for Nadeshiko all this time…

Aqua: -sigh- Nagi-kun…

Black Jack: You're lying about your gender?? O-okay…?

Aqua: I know. Wrong in countless ways…

Yaya: -shouting- CAN WE UNPLUG OUR EARS NOOW?

Aqua: Not unless you promise to keep my ears alive…

Everyone who has their ears plugged: WHAT???

Nagihiko: Ow! My ears!

Aqua: You got that right Nagi! Eeekk...

Ikuto: HELLO?!?!

Aqua:YES! JUST UNPLUG YOUR EARS ALREADY DAMMIT!

-Everyone unplugs their ears-

Aqua: Alright! We're out of time!

Ikuto: I have a feeling it's just because you're tired of typing.

Aqua: Like I said. No optimism. See you next time on Aqua's Talkshow!!!

Black Jack: Do I still have to come?

Aqua: Yes.

Black Jack: Why??? You don't need me! I'm just an extra person!

Aqua: It's my own way of torturing you. –Eyes became evil and sinister- Hehehe…

Everyone: O.O Scary…

* * *

**.:END OF CHAPTER:.**

**Aqua: This isn't any ordinary Talkshow!! Next time, I'm adding the K-ON! Cast so it's gonna be fun and crowded! PLEEEASE REVIEW!! **

**I will need at least three questions before I start with the next chappie!**

**See you next time on Aqua's Talkshow! The only place where three COMPLETELY different animes are mixed together! BYE!!**

**Aqua: OH! BEFORE I FORGET, I ONLY WATCHED SHUGO CHARA 'TILL EPISODE 70, SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE QUESTIONS THAT ARE BASED ON THE EPISODES AFTER THAT PLEASE!**

**Ok now I'm shutting up :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yossha~~! Chapter 2 is up! And this time the stage is gonna be shared with the awesome K-ON! Group! This is gonna be soo cool!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything here but myself (Aqua), this fanfic and these cookies I'm eating. **

**If you're here only to get my precious cookie, then GET!! Otherwise, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Aqua: Yo! Hello my dear fanfic readers!! But… unfortunately..

-The room filled with gasps-

Aqua: BJ won't be here anymore…

-Ikuto and clap and whistle like there's no tomorrow-

Aqua: HEY! -Grips Ikuto by the ear- That was MEAN!

Ikuto: Sorry. Can't handle this much excitement and joy.

Aqua: -veins pops out and threw Ikuto- For a cat, you're such a meanie..

Amu: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?!

Aqua: Settle down pinky. All right anyways, to lighten up the gloom up here (at least my gloom anyway), HERE'S THE K-ON! GANG~!!

-Everyone claps except Ikuto who, appears to be unconscious-

K-ON! Gang: Please take care of us~!

Yaya: -snatches mic from Aqua- I WANNA DO THE INTROS!!

Aqua: -snatches it back- You don't even know them!

Yaya: aww…

Aqua: The guitarist slash vocalist of the group, who eats all she can and not gain a pound and is lazy oftentimes, HIRASAWA YUI!!!

Yui: Thank you!!.... oh wait WHAT?!

Mio: Wh-what kind of intro was THAT?!

Aqua: -ignoring- And here is the drummer of the group, who is much of a tomboy, active, but forgets her responsibilities as the club leader, TAINAKA RITSU!!

Ritsu: Well I guess that's true enough…

Aqua: Indeed it is~! Next is the moe of the group, the bassist slash vocalist, the one who is most conscious about her figure, AKIYAMA MIO!!!

Mio: -blush- H-HEY!!!that was… p-personal..!

Aqua: Speechless eh? And lastly, The keyboardist, the one responsible for the tea and snacks-

Mugi: w-was that negative..?

Aqua: - KOTOBUKI TSUMUGI!!! Or as we all like to call her, Mugi-chan!

Mio: You do realize that you've been saying everything negative about us…

Aqua: Oh really? -goes over the script- oh you're right!! Let's look at our question shall we?

Mio: -sweatdrop- d-did I just get ignored?

Amu: I feel for ya. -pats Mio's shoulder- But we all got used to it so I think you can too…

**From AquarianParadox To Ikuto and Amu**

**Ikuto does catnip affect you like it does regular cats? If so I suggest that you, Amu, run away because *cough* that soap I gave you has catnip in it *cough***

Amu: What? This soap? –holds the soap and pulls out a catnip from it, I don't know how- How does this work on cats again? –waves it back and forth-

Ikuto: CATNIP?! CATNIP?! –Cat ears and tails pop out- CATNIP?!?! –spots Amu and the catnip- CATNIIP!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: Oh shoot!!! (THAT'S how it works…)

Aqua: Amu, I suggest you drop that bomb called a catnip and run for dear life.

Amu: Copy that. –runs like there's no tomorrow out the door-

Ikuto: CATNIP!!!!!!!!!!!! –plays with the catnip until it's in shreds-

Aqua: There we go Aquarian. It DOES work on him. And WOW does Amu run fast.

Tadase: Uhh.. yah, sure…

Ran: And I didn't chara change with her!

Aqua: Allright next one is also from dear Aquarian:

**To Mugi**

**Mugi-chan do you happen to have a thing for the female sex because sometimes it seems so . . .**

-everyone blushes red and Amu stepped in-

Amu: Why does everyone's faces look like a tomato?

Aqua: uh… Mugi say something…

Mugi: -blushes tomato red- Uh… does it?? I had no idea… I can't tell you because that seems too private…

Aqua: I'm afraid I'll have to agree with that…

Ikuto: -grins-

Amu: -stares at Ikuto's grin- I'm guessing it's a… naughty question..?

Aqua: Oh you bet it is. But it seems that the answer is pretty obvious right Mugi-chan? –pats the tomato-faced Mugi-chan on the shoulder-

Mugi: Eto…….

Aqua: Anyways thanks a bunch AquarianParadox for sending in the first questions I received EVER! Hope you will continue to support us~!

Ikuto: And now she will read the questions she made herself..

Aqua: Indeed I will~!

Ikuto: Sheesh… Loner…

**To Tadase,Ikuto and Kukai**

**Have you ever kissed anyone?**

Aqua: Yesh~! This question has been on my head for YEARS!!! YEARS I tell you! YEEEARS!!

Ikuto: OKAY we all get it! Now stop shouting next to my sensitive ears!!

Aqua: NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Until you people answer the question.

Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai: …

-The boys start answering the question with Aqua shouting YEARS on the background-

Tadase: No…

Ikuto: maybe… -grins and glances at Amu-

Kukai: I don't remember kissing anyone but my Mom and Dad…

Aqua: -stops shouting but is breathing hard- What? Huh??

Ikuto: There. We answered it.

Aqua: But but I didn't hear it!!!

Amu: That's your own fault genius.

Aqua: Now that question will haunt my head for YE-

Ikuto: -puts duct tape on her mouth- THAT is what you get for messing up my hearing.

Ritsu: I play the drums and my hearing is still okay. Until now…

Mio: Is she always this crazy?

Rima: Welcome to Aqua's Talkshow. Where everyone is anything but normal.

K-ON! Gang: … -sweatdrops-

Tadase: I guess this episode ends here?

Ikuto: You bet it does.

Aqua: -takes off the duct tape- NO IT IS N-

Ikuto: -puts another duct tape on her mouth- Shut up.

Mugi: F-from where did you pull out all those duct tapes?

Ikuto: -pulls out a roll of duct tape from his pocket- from here.

Amu: … -three black lines appeared above her head- Not even gonna ask.

Yaya and Yui: That is all Folks!

Mio: Where did you pull that from?

Yui: Bugs Bunny…

Aqua: Hnhnhnhnhn!!! (that was a laugh covered by duct tape)

* * *

**And that was the second chappie! Be sure to Review and tell me some Questions!! I need help on my humor so PLEASE send in some questions~~!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And REMEMBER – DO NOT STEAL MY POCKY!!!!!!!!!! **

**(I already digested my cookie, now I'm eating Pocky. DO NOT STEAL IT!)**

**Thankk you and have a good day!! (or night, depending on what time is it right now ****)**


End file.
